Reasons
by Zivon96
Summary: Ike left Tellius after the events of Radiant Dawn, taking only Soren, and Ranulf with him. Everyone knows that. What everyone doesn't know is why. What starts out as a simple question delves deep into a plot that none have known for thousands of years.


**Reasons**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. Nintendo does. Deal with it.**

oxoxoxo

_It has been a week since the defeat of the Goddess Ashera and Ike Elincia and company are on their way back home to Crimea, while Michaiah, Sothe and friends go back to Daein to rebuild._

_ Our story begins as Ike and the Greil Mercenaries, along with Ranulf, arrive at the mercenaries' fort in Crimea…_

oxoxoxo

The first one through the door was Mist. "Let's try and stay here a little longer this time, alright guys?" she said.

"Don't worry Mist," said Ranulf "We won't going to war for a long time to come."

"That's good for me." Said Ike. "I could use a vacation."

"I could use some sleep…" grumbled a tired looking Soren.

With that cheery note he went to his room "If anyone needs me, don't."

The rest of the company thought it would be a good idea to follow their example and go themselves.

_Later that night…_

_"Ike! Ike! Wake up Ike!"_

"Ugh, what is it Mist?"

_"It's not Mist, Ike."_

Ike rubbed his eyes and sat up. What he saw sitting at the foot of his bed was a small girl with curly hair who was glowing blue. "Yune?"

_"Yes Ike, it's me."_ Yune replied. _"Ike I'm sorry for this but I have need of you again."_

"What do you need?"

oxoxoxo

_Dawn, the next day…_

Ike, Ranulf and an angry Soren had taken horses from the stable at the fort and were riding north toward Daein.

Ike had told them what Yune had said during the night, that he had to take the two people he trusted the most and make for Hatari, beyond the desert of death.

Soren, being Soren, had looked like he wanted to create a tornado on Ike and Ranulf, but in the end he agreed to it when he heard that it was a command of Yune.

Half a week later they were at Oribes bridge and on the way toward the Daein capital city of Nevassa. Upon Arrival, they were welcomed in by the new queen Michaiah and her husband Sothe.

_Daein keep…_

"Thank you for your hospitality, your majesty." Said Ranulf.

"Ranulf, you don't need to stand on ceremony with me." Michaiah replied. "You can just address me as my real name, thank you."

"Michaiah, I think it is necessary that we tell you why we're here." said Ike. "We need to get to Hatari, are Nailah and Voulg still here?"

"I'm sorry Ike but they left two days ago." The Daein queen replied "But if you're going to be crossing the Desert of Death then you will need supplies for both you and your horses."

"Thank you Michaiah but if it's not too much else to ask, we would also like to remain anonymous." Ike added "Can you please not tell anyone we're here?"

"I can do better than that." Michaiah said, smiling "I can also supply you with cloaks to keep people from seeing who you are."

"Thank you Michaiah. We owe you one."

oxoxoxo

_The next morning, Ike Soren and Ranulf set out for the desert._

_It would be a week before they would find any civilization. But then they saw it, Hatari, the land of the wolves._

_Upon Arrival, the three make their way to Nailah's castle…_

oxoxoxo

"Queen Nailah, thank you for letting us stay in your castle for the night." Ike said after Nailah told them where they would be staying for the night.

"Ike, even though you will be staying here, I know it won't be for longer than two days." Nailah gave as her reply, without a hint of menace.

"How did you know?"

"I received a message in my dreams from Yune, in which she told me you were coming and what you were here for."

"Ike looked at her strangely. "If you know what we're here for than tell me, because I was only told to bring the two warriors I trust most to Hatari."

"Follow me and I will show you." Nailah led Ike into a large map room. The map was a detailed map of the desert which at one point looked like it ended at the edge of the desert but now included Daein and the beginnings of Crimea.

Nailah pointed at a point on the map, just north of Hatari. "You and your companions will be headed to what was once a grand fortress in the desert. It is now simply ruins, but Yune said that it is where you need to go. It is a few hours from here to the ruins so you should be able to get there quickly."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about these ruins?" Ike asked "Or any supplies you can give us for the journey?"

"I can't tell you anything but the location because I do not know anything else. I can, however give you supplies for the journey and a guide." Nailah shifted into Wolf form and gave a shrill howl. As she shifted back to human form, two wolves came through the door.

One of the wolves, Ike recognized as Voulg, but the other was a strange dark silver colour.

As the two wolves shifted back into human form, Nailah explained "You already know Voulg, but he is not the one I will send with you." She gestured to the boy who was once the silver wolf. He was a lean boy with red eyes and dark silver hair and tail to match his wolf fur. "This is my son Fenris. He has been in charge of Hatari while I was with the beast tribe. He was on the expedition that found the ruins in the first place.

"And he will guide us to them?" Ike asked.

Nailah confirmed this and bid them good night.

As Ike Ranulf and Soren went to their rooms for the night, Ike could only wonder what had happened since he had left Crimea. It had been weeks since he had left and things were bound to have changed. His thoughts were mostly on a certain Emerald haired queen that he had left in Crimea.

But now was not the time for such thoughts. He had a mission from the Goddess herself, and he was not about to let her down.

oxoxoxo

_The next morning, Ike and his companions, along with the Wolf Prince Fenris,make their way to the Ruins in the desert._

_As they arrive though, Prince Fenris gives one small complication to them…_

Ike looked in wonder at what was before him. The ruins in the desert were a large dome. With what appeared to be a door carved into the rock. That was its only noticeable feature though. There were no images on the wall, no door handles or a way to open it, not even a window. All there was, other than the door, was a recessed point in the centre of the door.

"We have made many attempts to open this door, but none have been met with success." Explained Fenris. "The only clue we have to opening this door, is this recessed point on the door."

Ranulf muttered something about a 'Goddess of Jokes,' Soren applied palm to face.

Ike however could only think of one thing at the moment. Sanaki had given him Ragnell and Alondite for everything he had done for the world. He had brought Ragnell with him, but Alondite had been left at the base.

His only thought right now was _'That recessed point looks a lot like…'_ Ike took Ragnell off his back and plunged it's point into the recess.

Soren was about to call him an idiot when the recessed point began to glow blue. As Ike removed the sword, the door slid over to the side and Ike and his companions entered the ruin.

The inside of the ruin was much more grand than the outside, with images on the wall, torches lit up in blue and yellow flames, bathing the room in strange light.

"_Welcome warriors, to the temple of the Twilit Knights." _Said Yune, appearing in the centre of the room.

Ike walked up to her, and asked "Okay Yune, you had us come out to the centre of the desert to this ruined fortress in the middle of nowhere, and we'd like to know why. Also who were these "Twilit Knights?"

"_I will explain all to you in time, but for now I ask that you follow me to the bottom of the tower."_

"This was a tower?" Asked Fenris, wanting to know more about the building he was in.

"_All will be explained, wolf prince, but for now I ask that you join Ike and his friends, for they will need all the help they can get with what comes next."_

oxoxoxo

Geoffrey stood atop one of the battlements of Castle Crimea. He was deep in thought about the last few months. First, Ike, Soren, and Ranulf had all vanished without a trace. The first though of many people was that Ike had fallen in love with, and run away with them. Geoffrey didn't believe this, and he and Elincia had moved to send out a search party. However the nobles had shot down this Idea quicker than a shot from Shinon's Silencer.

Over the past two weeks, there was a decision made for him and Elincia to marry and rule Crimea together. The wedding hadn't taken place yet but for all intents and purposes, he was now the king of Crimea.

Elincia, however had been silent ever since the decision was made. She scarcely left her chambers and almost never spoke to anyone besides Lucia, who would never divulge what had been said.

Geoffrey was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice a messenger approaching him until he said "Milord?"

The future king turned to see a small boy of about fifteen looking up at him. "What is it?"

What the messenger said to him next shocked him greatly, "Sir Ike has returned and desires your presence, as well as the queen's in the meeting room of the castle."

Geoffrey almost fell off the castle at that moment, but instead asked the messenger, "Are you certain?"

"Yes Milord, he is waiting in the meeting room for both you and the queen."

oxoxoxo

As Ike waited for Geoffrey and Elincia to arrive, he thought about what he had been told about what had happened in the past few months. He couldn't deny that while he was happy that Elincia was going to be married, he couldn't help but feel saddened at the thought as well.

But now was not the time for this. Now was the time for action.

As Elincia, Renning, and Geoffrey walked into the room, the first thing they noticed was that Ike, Soren, and Ranulf looked different than they usually did.

Ike now wore a light reddish brown tunic, black pants and gold boots and cape. He also wore armor in black and grey that was once his blue and silver armor.

Soren wore a dark grey robe, with gold details instead of green and blue. He also had a hood over his head. But the most shocking thing of all was what could be called his staff. It was a large scythe with a blade at one end and a spike at the other.

Ranulf looked almost the most normal, except for the face that his clothes were now black and gold instead of what was once brown and orange respectively. What truly separated him from what he once looks like, were the two daggers on his back.

The second thing everyone noticed was the wolf laguz with silver hair and red eyes, wearing black pants and a sword at his belt.

Elincia was the first one to speak. "What happened to you? Where have you been and why? And who is that?" she demanded.

Geoffrey put a hand on the shoulder of his queen to be. "While I wouldn't put it that way," he said calmly "The question still stands. Where were you three?"

Ike told the whole story from when he received Yune's message to what had happened at the bottom of the tower.

_Ike and company return from the desert to Crimea with dire news to tell._

_The battle against the goddess Ashera has awoken a being deep beneath the earth. _

_A force so ancient, even the Dragon King Deghinsea knew nothing of it. _

_The battle had awakened the true Dark god of Tellius. He was the one whispering in the ears of the first beorc and laguz telling them they should fight._

_Ashera and Yune had to call upon their greatest warriors of the time, along with their own power to deal with this threat of war from the Dark god and his army of horrors._

_Those Warriors were the Twilit Knights, the order that Altina, Soan, Deghinsea, and Lehran had been a part of, and that Ike, Soren and Ranulf were now members of._

_Ike explains all of this to Elincia, Renning, and Geoffrey, and they prepare to mobilize the Crimean Royal Army to meet this threat to their country's life._

"Now from what Yune has told us," Soren began "The Dark God's forces will emerge from here." Soren pointed to a map of Crimea, or more specifically a point North of Canteus Castle, "His forces will emerge from a cave here. If we can position our forces all around this area, we can surround them as they emerge."

"Soren, that's a lot of people we need, is the Crimean army big enough to do that?" asked Ike.

"Ike's right, Soren." Added Geoffrey "Our army is too small for this to work. Do you have a backup plan?"

"No, but I do have an addition to this plan." Soren assured "We will call on the Daein Army for support."

"I don't think that's necessary Soren." Renning objected. "I don't think we need the Daein forces."

"Renning, with all due respect, I think Soren's right on this one." Said Ike.

Geoffrey called for a messenger, "Send a message to the royalty of Daein. Tell them to what was said at this meeting, and tell them to send their army to Canteus Castle to meet with ours."

The messenger left to write up the message and the meeting was adjourned.

oxoxoxo

Geoffrey's messenger was about to leave on his horse to Daein to deliver Geoffrey's request for aid in the battle to come when he was met by someone in the stable. "I don't thonk it would be lise to deliver that message boy" Said the man in the stable.

"I'm sorry sir but I need to get this message to the royalty of Daein."

The man stepped out into the light to reveal - "I'm afraid I'll need to say no." said Renning "Give me that letter and don't tell anyone about this meeting."

oxoxoxo

**And with that I give you Chapter one of this story.**

**What happened in those Ruins?**

**Why did Renning not want the help of Daein?**

**And what will happen next?**

**You'll have to wait and see…**


End file.
